Mad About You
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Bella e Edward viajam até Paris para a passagem de ano, sem seus namorados. Sozinhos, o que será que pode acontecer? CONCLUÍDA


**N/A: **Olá a todos! Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo.  
Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.  
As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/  
O link também está no profile na parte de Communities.

Queria agradecer ao povo do fandom pelo convite e dizer a blueberry que eu adoooorei ter te tirado nessa brincadeira, e espero meeesmo que você goste do que eu fiz aqui pra você! (:

Feliz Natal e um otimo Ano Novo a todos!

**PS: Não esqueçam de ouvir as musicas indicadas ao longo da fic. Vocês encontram os links em meu perfil. La Musique - Riot in Belgium / Love Long Distance - The Gossip / Mad About You - Hooverphonic.**

**Obrigado.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

Eu ainda me perguntava o que eu estava fazendo em um albergue gelado em Paris, sozinho e com alguém que ronca dormindo no beliche ao meu lado. Sinceramente, eu achei que essa seria a pior passagem de ano que eu poderia ter. E olha que Tanya não estava me acompanhando. Felizmente.

**Bella**

"Como assim não vai conseguir embarcar?" – esperei a resposta do outro lado da linha já puxando meus cabelos de nervoso. "Reunião, James? Em pleno Ano Novo?" – esbravejei, agradecendo logo em seguida por estar sozinha naquele quarto minúsculo, cheirando mofo e com uma excelente vista para o Arco do Triunfo. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo, depois de tantos planos pra essa viagem!" – respirei fundo, levantando do beliche enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. "Sinceramente, eu esperava uma desculpa mais inteligente. Feliz Ano novo, seu merda!"

**Bella POV**

Eu não conseguia conter o sorriso em meu rosto desde que o avião levantou vôo do **JFK**¹. Confesso que minhas mandíbulas já estavam doloridas e eu quase parecia uma retardada sem conseguir me conter em minha poltrona. A aeromoça já havia me oferecido um _drink _ou algum calmante por pelo menos três vezes seguidas e ainda não tínhamos nem completado quatro das sete horas previstas para o pouso em Paris.

"Se a senhorita precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, me chame! Esta bem?" – ela ofereceu, enquanto sorria educadamente e apagava algumas luzes no seu caminho de volta.

Eu tentei respirar fundo e acalmar meu coração acelerado, mas era quase impossível me conter. Eu tinha planejado aquela viagem de Ano Novo para nós – James e eu – desde o meio do ano e nada daria errado. Mesmo que James não tenha vindo comigo naquele mesmo dia, ele me prometera estar em Paris junto comigo na véspera da virada. E isso já era o suficiente, já que eu precisava fazer compras.

Tinha conseguido vagas em um albergue bem localizado pela internet. Dizia ter vista para algum marco histórico da cidade e que teríamos alguma privacidade no cômodo, o que na altura de nosso relacionamento era importante.

Não sei em que altura da viagem eu consegui pegar no sono, mas só sei que quando isso aconteceu, o restante do trajeto passou como um borrão. Era como se a maldita aeromoça tivesse colocado algo na água que pedi. E isso só foi confirmado quando olhei pra ela antes de descer do avião e ela sorriu pra mim.

[...]

Respirei fundo, enchendo os pulmões de ar francês e sorri exultante. Mastiguei outra mordida de meu croissant e dei um gole no chocolate quente fumegante que havia pedido em um _café _assim que as sacolas de compras tinham ficado pesadas demais pra carregar. Eu precisava levar alguma coisa para Charlie e Jacob daqui de Paris ou eu estava morta quando chegasse de volta nos Estados Unidos. Eu já podia ver a cara deles quando abrissem a sacola e notassem que eram apenas camisetas com a escritura de '_I LOVE Paris'_, enquanto o que eu levava pra mim consistia em alguns vidros de perfume e um estojo de maquiagem completo. Sorri comigo mesma, dando um longo gole no liquido quente e adocicado, enquanto o por do sol indicava que eu deveria voltar para o albergue onde deixara minha mala.

A viagem tinha sido longa e o dia cansativo. Eu precisava de um banho quente e de uma cama pelo menos confortável, ou eu estaria acabada no dia seguinte.

**Edward POV**

"Cancelados pelo mal tempo?" – perguntei incrédulo quando a voz histérica de Tanya soou pelo outro lado da linha. "Todos os vôos? Como isso foi acontecer logo na nossa viagem a Paris?" – segurei o riso, ascendendo um cigarro, enquanto caminhava com minha mochila cruzada ao corpo rumo ao albergue que Tanya tinha arranjado para nossa passagem de ano na França. Eu não queria acreditar que além de não poder passar o Ano Novo com a minha família, o que já era um costume entre os Cullen a gerações, eu ainda teria que ficar sozinho em Paris, sem uma maldita companhia em um albergue qualquer que Tanya tenha arranjado sem permitir o auxilio de Alice.

"Não sei se ela vai querer te buscar no aeroporto, você não conhece a Alice." – comentei arranhando meu frances para ler as placas que me levariam até o albergue. Estava um frio maldito naquela cidade do croissant e eu não tive um dos meus melhores vôos. Apertei o casaco enquanto ouvia Tanya reclamar e reclamar. "Ok. Deixa pra próxima. É, eu também sinto muito. Ok. Agora eu preciso desligar." – fechei o telefone, entrando no prédio antigo e me apresentando a senhora que estava lendo na primeira sala do prédio apertado.

"Edward Cullen. Minha namorada, Tanya Denali, tinha reservado um quarto para nós essa noite, porém ela não pode vir." – disse em um frances enrolado e pouco compreensível. Apenas Tanya me colocava nessas roubadas, eu não praticava meu frances desde que sai da faculdade de fotografia e isso fazia algum tempo.

"Claro!" – ela sorriu, respondendo em ingles, fazendo com que eu respondesse ao sorriso e agradecesse mentalmente. "Acompanhe-me, rapaz."

Eu a segui pelas escadas até chegar a um longo corredor. A arquitetura era um clássico, minuciosos detalhes que enfeitavam cada batente, tornando o albergue um pedaço do passado fantástico. Talvez eu pudesse fazer algumas fotos bacanas, até.

"Aqui está. O banheiro é no final do corredor, fique a vontade." – ela me mostrou a porta no final do corredor e eu sorri em agradecimento.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Edward." – desejou, voltando para as escadas.

"Boa noite!" – disse, girando a maçaneta e entrando no quarto destinado a mim.

Estava uma escuridão completa no quarto. Tateei a parede ao lado da porta em busca do interruptor, mas me arrependi de acender a luz no mesmo momento que vi o corpo coberto por grossos cobertores no beliche ao lado da cama se remexer e resmungar.

"Desculpe." – falei depressa, antes que algo voasse em minha cabeça. Fechei a porta de volta, silenciosamente, quando não recebi resposta.

Passei a mão por meus cabelos, seguindo até o final do corredor. Eu não importaria de dividir o quarto, desde que aquele infeliz não fizesse o que eu acabei de fazer, pela manhã. Ou pior, quando eu estivesse curtindo minha ressaca de champanhe dignamente francês.

Abri o registro e fiquei olhando a água escorrer na pia de louça por alguns instantes apenas me perguntando que porra eu tava fazendo em Paris, em plena véspera de Ano Novo, sozinho. Respirei fundo e escovei meus dentes, lavando o rosto e me trocando em seguida. Voltei para o quarto em silencio, entrando embaixo das cobertas e respirando fundo, notei que eu estava fudido.

"Eu odeio você, Tanya. Mesmo!" – resmunguei, enquanto meu parceiro de quarto resfolegava forte e continuava roncando. "Você me paga!" – fechei meus olhos com força, inutilmente tentando dormir. Eu realmente odeio Paris!

[...]

Quando acordei, depois de longas horas rolando naquele colchão duro e desconfortável, o primeiro pensamento que me veio em mente era que eu precisava terminar meu namoro assim que pisasse em solo americano. E que eu precisava beber, muito. Ou essa passagem de ano seria inesquecível, da pior forma possível.

**Bella POV**

Despertei nas primeiras horas da manhã revigorada. Espreguicei-me longamente, respirando fundo e sorrindo por acordar em solo francês. Era praticamente um sonho sendo realizado. Tateei pela cama meu celular, e me esforcei a abrir meus olhos. Olhei para a tela acesa e gemi em frustração. Nada de James, nenhuma sms, nenhuma ligação. Nem sinal de fumaça. Eu já sentia uma leve tristeza ofuscando a alegria de estar em Paris, porém, tudo só foi ladeira abaixo quando desviei o olhar do celular e dei de cara com alguém dormindo tranquilamente na cama ao lado da minha. Eu tinha companhia desde quando?

Eu senti que eu ia gritar a qualquer momento, mas quando eu olhei para ele dormindo como um anjo, eu só consegui respirar fundo. Meu companheiro de quarto tinha cabelos levemente acobreados e totalmente bagunçados no travesseiro e sua pele beirava a palidez. A barba por fazer cobria levemente seu maxilar relaxado e os seus lábios extremamente avermelhados permaneciam fechados enquanto ele dormia.

Corri os dedos por meus cabelos e o desespero correu por minha coluna. Se ele acordasse naquele momento e desse de cara com a medusa encarnada o observando, com certeza aquele rapaz nunca mais dormiria, ou se aproximaria de uma mulher.

Levantei do beliche com rapidez e corri para o banheiro do albergue com uma muda de roupa e minha bolsa de higiene em mãos, sem olhar pra trás.

O dia seria longo, eu estava faminta e precisava falar com James logo, então era melhor eu me arrumar depressa.

[...]

"Hey, Bella?" – suspirei ao ouvir o tom de James. O sol acabara de se por diante da Torre Eiffel quando finalmente o celular fora de área dele resolveu funcionar e pelo visto as noticias não eram das melhores. "Então gata, não vai..."

"Não termine essa frase James." – interrompi cansada. "Reunião, certo?" – resfoleguei, fechando os olhos e sentindo a brisa. "Ok. Tudo bem. Nos falamos em outra hora?"

"Espera Bella." – ele insistiu.

"Não piore James. Ok?" – fechei os olhos e desliguei o celular.

Olhei para as luzes da cidade que se ascenderam naquele mesmo instante. Eu estava em Paris, e não iria desperdiçar a oportunidade de passar a virada de ano naquele lugar incrível. Será que dava tempo de comprar uma roupa ainda?

**Edward POV**

Assim que a noite chegara e as luzes da cidade se revelaram, eu voltei para o albergue depois de passar a tarde tirando fotos. Os pontos turísticos eram realmente interessantes, mas as antiguidades que reservavam aquela cidade tão atraente para estrangeiros não passaram despercebidas. O fato é que o ano novo estava próximo, e eu precisava me preparar para a noite. Antes de seguir para meu quarto, parei em um café na rua do lugar e aproveitei para ligar pra casa.

"Hey Alice. Como estão todos? Pois é, estou sozinho aqui." – sorri ao ouvir a voz da minha irmã mais velha tagarelar enquanto pedia um croissant. "De jeito nenhum. Foi uma ótima oportunidade. Noivado? Não! Sim, eu sei que ainda estamos juntos, mas isso não significa nada, não é? Não? Ok. Sim, ficarei bem. Deixe um beijo com todos ai, é..." – ela não parava de falar e eu não conseguia responder todas suas perguntas e afirmações. "Amanhã saio atrás disso, ok? Então ta bom, pequena. Nos falamos depois."

Terminei de comer rapidamente. A noite chegava depressa e eu precisava ainda dar um jeito de encontrar uma festa pra ir nesse lugar.

Assim que entrei no albergue, um perfume feminino e sensual invadiu meu organismo, fazendo com que eu estancasse no corredor. Olhei confuso para a única mulher no ambiente, e a senhora da recepção sorriu pra mim, dando de ombros.

"A senhora teria algum guia de alguma das programações pra essa noite?" – questionei, respirando fundo para ver se aquele perfume vinha dela.

"Esta aqui. Talvez você encontre a moça do perfume lá também. Ela pediu-me a mesma coisa." – sorri ao ouvir isso, aliviado quase. Pelo menos ficar sozinho em Paris ainda não tinha feito eu tarar senhoras que já passaram da meia idade, donas de albergues.

[...]

O _club _estava mais lotado do que eu imaginei. A musica latejava alta pelo lugar, injetando adrenalina em meu sangue. Voltei o corpo para o bar, indicando meu copo vazio para a ruiva que estava por detrás do balcão.

A noite estava começando e eu precisava aproveitar.

"Aqui está." – ela colocou o copo preenchido por whisky em minha frente, acompanhado de um pequeno shot de tequila. "Aproveite!" – sorriu pra mim, enquanto corria ao outro lado do bar para atender uma moça.

Virei a dose de tequila, sentindo o liquido esquentar meu peito, sem conseguir desviar os olhos da morena que pedia um drink para a ruiva que acabara de me atender. Seus cabelos chocolates presos em um coque displicente, que deixava amostra seu colo branquinho por conta do vestido tomara que caia.

"Merda Cullen. Você devia ser um homem comprometido, sozinho, na terra do amor justo agora?"

**Bella POV**

[La Musique – Riot in Belgium]

O lugar estava lotado. O DJ que tocava naquela noite acertara na mão e estava embalando a galera no maior clima de descontração possível. Eu realmente estava contente. Fazia algum tempo que eu não saia assim, apenas para dançar e me divertir por mim mesma. James vivia ocupado com a empresa e o pouco tempo que ele tinha, preferia ficar em casa, assistindo a um filme ou apenas transando. Não que eu tivesse o que reclamar, exatamente.

Após dançar pelo menos cinco musicas seguida, me joguei contra o bar, me sentindo satisfeita comigo mesmo. Pedi um drink para a moça de cabelos cor de fogo que me ofereceu um shot de tequila acompanhando o meu pedido. Sorri em agradecimento e virei o shot de uma vez.

Quando devolvi o copo ao balcão, sentindo o gosto quente arder em minha garganta, percebi que tinha um par de olhos presos em mim do outro lado do bar. Sorri para ele, vendo que estava com o mesmo copo em mãos. Seus cabelos eram levemente avermelhados e com o jogo de luzes, percebi que seus olhos eram de um tom mais claro do que eu esperava. O tom de sua pele era quase pálido. Quando ele vinha em minha direção, lembrei que eu estava em Paris. Sem James. Sozinha.

Isso iria me encrencar?

Virei de costas para o bar, apoiando meus cotovelos no balcão e o encarando descaradamente. Ele sorriu quando estava diante de mim, e antes de dizer qualquer coisa, virou o copo de whisky, deixando que eu visualizasse o contato de seus lábios cheios com o copo de vidro.

Depositou o copo ao meu lado, quase colando seu corpo ao meu e sussurrou em meu ouvido com um francês enrolado, mas que me arrepiou.

"_Salut!" _– sua voz grave pronunciou em meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos.

"Olá!" – respondi, encostando meu rosto ao seu e falando em seu ouvido. "Bella."

"Eu concordo!" – ele respondeu com um sorriso em seu rosto. "E perfumada." – sua mão pousou em minhas costas, juntando nossos corpos. "Edward. Quer dançar?"

Minha garganta constringiu e eu apenas consegui colocar meus braços em seu pescoço como resposta, esquecendo-me completamente que eu tinha um namorado nos Estados Unidos esperando por mim.

A batida mudou pra algo mais quente assim que meu corpo começou a responder aos seus movimentos.

[The Gossip – Love Long Distance]

Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, provocando arrepios quando sua perna pediu passagem entre as minhas e as traidoras cederam, deixando nossos corpos ainda mais próximos e quentes. Seus olhos estavam derretidos e seu sorriso era amplo enquanto ele nos embalava ao som sensual.

Eu já sabia onde isso me levaria. E a leve pontada de culpa por James que estalou em minha mente passou quando senti sua mão larga subir por minha coluna. Ele me rodou, puxando-me de costas para seu corpo, cruzando suas mãos em meu ventre e inspirando em minha nuca.

"Seu perfume..." – ele pronunciou por sobre a música em meu ouvido. "Você não tem noção o que esse perfume esta fazendo comigo."

Se fosse algo comparado ao que suas mãos estivessem fazendo em meu corpo e a minha razão, eu estaria satisfeita. Sorri, me movendo em sintonia ao seu corpo, sentindo-o.

**Edward POV**

Eu estava doido e me controlando para não pulsar contra ela. Cada movimento de seu corpo era um golpe sensual em minha mente, me atraindo e deixando as coisas mais difíceis de resistir. Eu já sabia que estava fadado a levar aquela mulher pra minha cama assim que senti seu perfume no albergue e encontrá-la no bar, com o mesmo shot de tequila que eu, foi o sinal de que eu _deveria _fazer isso.

Parecia que o DJ da noite estava conspirando para que eu me lançasse contra ela a cada batida sensual que ele insistia em tocar, uma atrás da outra, para a minha alegria. O vestido claro, cor de pêssego, que ela usava era curto o suficiente para que eu pudesse deslizar minhas mãos por suas coxas e trazê-la pra mim, em qualquer momento e lugar que eu quisesse. O tomara que caia que ela usava era uma tortura, seu colo pálido exposto me atraia feito o inferno. Ainda mais quando ela fizera questão de passar o perfume feito para me deixar fora de mim.

Depois de varias musicas que me fizeram quase rasgar sua roupa no meio da pista de dança e possuí-la ali até o ano seguinte acabar, demos uma pausa para ir beber alguma coisa no bar.

"Sozinha aqui?" – questionei enquanto sentava e pedia nossas bebidas.

Senti que ela ficara desconcertada com a pergunta, o que foi como um balde d'água fria quando lembrei da minha situação.

"Eu acho que eu tinha um namorado antes de vir pra cá." – ela comentou depois de longos segundos sem falar nada. "Eu talvez tenha esquecido de avisar a ele que terminamos quando vim para Paris sem sua companhia." – ela sorriu envergonhada, deixando claro que o que eu imaginara enquanto nos enroscávamos lá no meio não ocorreria.

"Esqueça isso. Ele é um idiota, provavelmente." – arrisquei, fazendo o mesmo. Tanya já vinha enchendo meu saco a semanas e fazendo uma besteira atrás da outra. Essa vinda pra Paris sem ela só significava uma coisa: Eu precisava estar solteiro novamente, ainda mais agora, diante de Bella. "Vamos aproveitar."

Vi a duvida em seus olhos castanhos, mas assim que ela virou a outra dose de tequila e sorriu para mim, sabia que ela assim como eu decretávamos oficialmente que estávamos disponíveis. Começamos a rir, já que a mesma hipótese tinha passado por sua mente.

Assim que recuperamos nosso fôlego, anunciaram a contagem regressiva e todos se aproximaram da pista de dança, começando a contar junto com o DJ.

Eu segurei na mão de Bella e a puxei para próximo da porta, levando-a pra fora enquanto Paris se preparava para a passagem de ano.

3

Eu a encostei no Volvo alugado que eu tinha conseguido assim que sai pela manhã.

2

Eu enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos presos, soltando o grampo que segurava, vendo as ondas chocolates escorrerem por seus ombros.

1

"Feliz Ano Novo, Bella. Eu espero que você aproveite."

A puxei para um beijo assim que os fogos começaram a explodir no céu francês. Suas mãos foram para meu pescoço enquanto me puxava mais pra si. Eu já estava incomodado com minha ereção clamando por atenção. Nós precisávamos ir pro albergue ou qualquer outro lugar que pudéssemos fazer o que eu tinha em mente sem ser presos por atentado ao pudor.

**Bella POV**

Assim que anunciaram a contagem regressiva para o novo ano que começava, Edward me pegara pela mão e me puxou para fora do _club_, sem me dar tempo de vestir o sobretudo branco que eu trouxera. Ele me encostou a um carro prateado que estava estacionado próximo dali, e antes que eu pudesse resistir me puxou para um beijo

Seu corpo estava quente e _duro, _e eu torcia que ele não me deixasse agora. Assim que os fogos de artifício começaram a explodir no céu, ele abriu o carro e me colocou no banco do passageiro, ligando-o assim que se sentou atrás do volante.

Ele olhou pra mim e acelerou, segurando minha coxa enquanto eu olhava encantada ao espetáculo no céu de Paris.

"Bonito, não?" – ele perguntou, acelerando mais e me levando para onde é que ele quisesse.

"Sim, fantástico."

"Não diria isso sem antes chegar a minha cama, Bella." – ele afirmou convencido, fazendo com que eu gargalhasse, esticando-me para lhe entregar um beijo.

"Não prometa o que você não pode cumprir Edward. Apenas acelere."

[...]

Assim que ele estacionou o carro em frente ao albergue eu me lembrei da cena de manhã. Olhei para Edward e percebi a semelhança com o rapaz que ainda dormia quando eu acordei. Ri quando notei que eram a mesma pessoa. Edward era meu parceiro de quarto em Paris.

"Desculpe por isso, mas é onde estou hospedado." – ele falou um pouco constrangido pelo lugar.

"Eu só espero que você não tenha um companheiro de quarto." – sorri para ele, esperando sua reação.

"Na verdade... eu tenho. Ele ronca um pouco. Mas eu acho que é algo que eu consigo te distrair facilmente." – ele sorriu, roubando um beijo antes de abrir a porta.

"Eu não ronco!" – exclamei, fingindo irritação.

"Ainda bem, mas esse cara parece ter algum problema." – ele observou enquanto abria minha porta e me guiava para dentro do albergue.

"Quem lhe garante que seja um cara?" perguntei, dando-lhe um beijo e o acompanhando para dentro do lugar.

"Para roncar daquele jeito, só pode ser um cara..."

"Ai estão vocês. Parece que conheceu a garota do perfume, huh?" – a senhora que ficava na recepção observou, fazendo Edward sorrir. "E você, o bonitão que viu quando acordou pela manhã." – apontou pra mim, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Espera. " – Edward parou por um segundo. "Você esta comigo, de quem ela esta falando?"

"Eu não ronco, Edward. Agora vamos logo." – disse empurrando-o escada acima enquanto ouvia a senhora gargalhar alto.

"Wow, espera ai. Você... você? Mas como?"

"Você não tinha prometido me fazer ver fogos de artifício? Então pare de me olhar com essa cara e arranque logo minha roupa."

**Edward POV**

[Mad About You – Hooverphonic]

"Você não tinha prometido me fazer ver fogos de artifício? Então pare de me olhar com essa cara e arranque logo minha roupa."

Assim que ouvi Bella dizer isso, aquele cara que estava louco para despi-la no meio da pista de dança retornou mais intenso. Destranquei o quarto, não me preocupando em ascender às luzes, já que os fogos que ainda estouravam faziam questão de iluminar o quarto, por conta da varanda aberta.

Puxei Bella para meu corpo, beijando seus lábios enquanto deslizava minhas mãos por suas costas. Eu precisava sentir sua pele macia e ela parecia ter a mesma urgência, já que senti suas mãos deslizarem para dentro de minha camiseta.

Suspirei com o contato de sua palma em minhas costas quando imaginei o que ela poderia fazer. O frenesi foi imediato e eu abaixei o zíper na parte de trás de seu vestido, fazendo com que ele caísse enrolado em seus pés. Ela sorriu entre o beijo, arrancando minha camiseta e investindo contra o zíper do jeans.

Nossa euforia deixava as expectativas ainda mais em alta. Joguei minha cabeça para trás quando ela abaixou minha calça e acariciou displicentemente minha ereção, causando um gemido involuntário.

Joguei-a na cama, apenas de calcinha e meia calça, que logo abandonou seu corpo, estando um pouco destruída no salto final. Sua lingerie pequena era do mesmo tom rosado do vestido, fazendo com que meu membro pulsasse inquieto dentro da boxer branca que usava.

Os cabelos espalhados em meu travesseiro em forma de leque e seus seios firmes e com mamilos rosados me obrigaram a engolir em seco, enquanto me debruçava sobre ela e cobria sua pele com beijos, lambidas e mordiscos.

Seus dedos acariciavam meu cabelo, enquanto minha boca acariciava seu corpo. Assim que cheguei ao seu quadril, fiz questão de me livrar de sua roupa intima e de expor sua feminilidade que me fez investir contra o colchão em puro instinto.

Rosnei ao me aproximar de seu sexo e notar que ele estava úmido e pronto pra mim. Rodeei seu clitóris com minha língua apenas pra ouvi-la gemer antes de aprofundar um dedo em sua intimidade.

Bella ergueu seus quadris, oferecendo-se pra mim, enquanto continuava a testar suas reações.

"Edward..." – sua voz suplicante estremeceu enquanto eu procurava o _ponto _que a faria chegar mais perto. Assim que meu dedo deslizou pelo lugar exato, Bella estremeceu no colchão, investindo contra mim.

"Linda." – exclamei enquanto me livrava da cueca que apertava minha ereção e assim que ela gemeu pela retirada de meu dedo, desenrolei um preservativo em meu membro e deslizei pra dentro dela.

A conexão foi perfeita e se não tivéssemos em plena virada de ano, eu não estranharia todos os fogos e explosões que ecoavam pelo quarto. Seu sexo quente me envolveu com perfeição e sua boca na minha foi exatamente o que eu esperava.

Comecei a mover meu quadril contra o dela, encontrando nosso ritmo enquanto ouvia ela gemer meu nome e aprofundar suas unhas em meu ombro.

"Oh sim, Edward. Mais forte!" – ela implorava, cruzando suas pernas em minha cintura e me puxando mais pra si. Envolvi seu quadril, puxando-a pra cima de mim na cama e vendo seu corpo sobre o meu.

Bella agora estava no comando e eu gostei da cena. Seus seios macios cabiam perfeitamente em minhas palmas enquanto ela se movimentava pra cima e pra baixo, com seus cabelos acompanhando o movimento. Uma capa leve de suor cobria seu corpo, dando apenas a pitada necessária pra nos guiar ainda mais pra beira.

Seu rosto estava corado e ora ou outra ela me olhava, mordendo os lábios inchados e me aprofundando mais em sua intimidade.

"Bella... eu estou perto." – anunciei quando ela rebolou de uma forma que me levou a estremecer embaixo dela.

Antes que ela repetisse aquilo, nos rodei novamente, investindo mais fundo e rápido em sua intimidade. Bella me apertou em seu abraço, segurando minha bunda enquanto me puxava para ela e me levava ao ápice.

Seu sexo se comprimiu ao meu redor, indicando seu próprio orgasmo enquanto eu ainda sentia os choques através de meus músculos.

Suguei seus lábios, me desmoronando em cima de seu corpo frágil e logo caindo de lado, trazendo-a pra mim.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Bella." – sussurrei, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos castanhos.

"Feliz Ano Novo, Edward." – ela respondeu, me envolvendo em seus braços e cruzando sua perna por sobre meu corpo.

Adormecemos logo em seguida, assim. Juntos.

A virada do ano em Paris, sozinho, não tinha sido tão ruim como eu esperava. Pelo contrario. O ano que se iniciava guardava ótimas surpresas para mim. Eu só podia torcer para encontrar com Bella assim que retornássemos para os Estados Unidos.


End file.
